Sing
by PrincessZaraStar
Summary: I struggle to look up at Katniss to meet her tearful eyes. I have one last wish. One last request.


**I do not own HG.**

* * *

**Sing**

The spear pierces me in the gut like a blast of sharp wind.

Pain shoots up my body like electricity, paralyzing me from any movement.

I hear the vague sound of the arrow whizzing through the air, a satisfying gurgle as it hits its target.

All I can think about is the unbearable pain filling my body right now. Throbbing, my head screams with pain; nearly louder than my inured torso. I try not to focus on the feeling of my own crimsom-blood spilling down my side in little webbed rivers.

_It hurts._

_I hurt._

I wonder if I could cry, but even that would require some sort of effort. Everything seems so hopeless right now. I am helpless and vulnerable. I am alone.

"Rue," she says.

Oh, but I am not alone. Katniss crouches beside me, after desperately slicing the net away with her knife. Sparkling tears fill her eyes. At least, I think there were tears. My world is blurring rapidly, colors and shapes blending into each other until my vision is distorted. But I can see her face. Her face is twisted into an expression so sad; so worried and depressed that my heart aches at the sight of it. I've never seen her betray so much emotion outwardly before.

I think of telling her that I'll be okay. I want to tell her. But is that even true? Is anyone okay in these Hunger Games?

Katiniss will be okay. Katniss will win. Win for me. Then she'll be okay.

Shaking unsteadily, I reach my hand out; ignoring the jaw-clenching pain that shoots up my chest as I do so. Katniss clasps onto it like there's no tomorrow. Which in my case, there isn't.

"You have to win," I say breathlessly. My voice is fading. I can't speak anymore. The horrible, paralyzing pain is taking over my body.

"I'm going to," she assures, her voice dangerously high and close to tears, "Going to win for both of us now."

A cannon blasts. The boy from district 1. My murderer.

I feel myself fading and the scary thought that I'll lose myself crosses my mind. I'm fighting to stay conscious as the pain starts to numb. My rapidly beating heart starts to slow.

Katniss' grip relaxes for a moment and I worry that she's going to leave me. Leave me here to die all alone. I feel so desperate.

"Don't..._go_," I pour what little strength I have into my pressure on her hand.

"Course not," her voice softens and I can see her silvery eyes for a split second. The shining grey orbs are full of genuine love and a wave of comfort floods me. "I'm staying right here."

A gentle, caressing gesture follows as she strokes my dark hair, brushing it back behind my ear. I am reminded of my hardworking mother who used to stroke my hair when I was afraid. My heart is suddenly very, very fearful.

_My family..._

Are they watching me right now on their television screen? Are they watching their small, twelve-year-old daughter die at this very moment? The one who will never grow to be a teenager. The one who is still just a vulnerable child.

Hopes of marriage.

Family.

Future.

All are gone.

I am dying. Death is crouching at my door. All their expectations...

A singular tear streams down my face. Have I let my family down? I should've fought harder; I could've!

No.

There was nothing I could do. This is my fate now.

As my breathing becomes more pained with my slowing heartbeat, I remember when I was little, my mother would sing when I was afraid or sick or hurt. Gentle melodies of beauty would flow from her lips. So pure. So sweet. So calming.

Suddenly, that's what I want to remember in my last moments here in this dark world. I want to hear singing. Music. A melody.

I struggle to look up at Katniss to meet her tearful eyes. I have one last wish. One last request.

"_Sing,_" I whisper through strained lips. Ringing begins to fill my ears and my sight is nearly gone.

_I am the mockingjay._

_I am a bird flying in the endless, deep-blue sky._

_My dark hair billows around me and wind rushes past my face. _

Soon, I can't see anything at all. Just blackness. But I can hear her. Her voice shakes, but slowly spreads into a richness that I can't even describe.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

The ringing increases in volume. I fight to listen to the next verse and my eyelids are becoming heavy. It takes all of the little strength I have left to keep them open. Concentrating on Katniss' dissolving face, it becomes my focal point and I shut everything else out.

_Lay down your head, close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

I feel wetness on my cheeks. I'm not sure if the droplets are my own tears or Katniss'.

_The sun. The beautiful, shining ball of brightness. _

_When my eyes open again, will it truly rise? Will I see the sun? _

I can't keep my eyes open anymore, my efforts are faltering. Breathing becomes hard. I push down any fearful thoughts, relax myself in Katniss' song and peace overtakes me.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place I love you._

Love. Yes. I want to remember that mysterious, blissful feeling. I want to remember the joyful, bubbling love that I have felt during my short life. My family. Katniss. I _love_ them. I _**love**_ them so much.

Katniss' words are fading away and I yearn to hear them, but I cannot anymore. They are floating away like leaves in the fall; dancing wherever the wind takes them. Peace fills my heart. I am completely paralyzed at this point.

Satisfied, I will my eyelids to close over my dark, brown eyes, squeezing out the last tear I will ever cry. It drips down my cold cheek and splashes against my shoulder.

_...Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place I love you._

A smile breaks out across my face as I hear the end of Katniss' song. I have **loved** this life. I have **loved** my family. I have **loved** Katniss.

Sweet chirps of mockingjays pick up Katniss' lullaby and spread the melody throughout the forest. Notes merge together in harmony and I drift away peacefully; their song rocking me to sleep.

_Weightlessness. I feel like air itself._

_I am flying._

_I am free._

My time on this earth is over now.

* * *

_Second HG fic :)._

_I LOVE Rue. She is my absolute favorite character and I cried bitterly at her death scene (Both while reading the book and during the movie). _

_So I thought I'd write it from her POV. _

_I hope you liked it, I'm not used to writing this kind of thing :P_


End file.
